


Be My

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: MaxLu needs an escape from their mistakes.





	Be My

“We’re not Thelma and Louise, Maxie. This is a very bad idea.”  
  
“Why? Spinelli wants nothing to do with me, and you’re on the verge of divorce.” She cringed at her own words, continuing to ramble, “Sorry – it’s just – why not act like the young women we are and just get the hell outta town? Let’s spend ridiculous money and drink entirely too much.”  
  
“Maxie, I need to fix this with Dante.”  
  
“Somewhere, somehow I’ll do the same with Spinelli. For now?” She snatched her best friend’s hand and led her to the car, “Vegas is the place for us.”


End file.
